


Summer Finale

by fairyjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, M/M, also its set in the uk, also there wont be smut because wtf, gcses are just standardised tests that happen at the end of highschool when we're 16, idk about boys in skirts but ill probably put hj in a skirt, ive never writen a story on ao3 so if its messy and things look weird im sorry, okay thats about it, search anything if u really need to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyjoongie/pseuds/fairyjoongie
Summary: Hongjoong decided to take Drama as a GCSE subject knowing it would be an easy pass. And it was, he just didn't expect to be put forward for the Summer Finale.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, this is my first time posting on ao3 so sorry if I made any small mistakes or mess up with getting work out. im moving onto ao3 from a different site. i am trying my best to write and edit this work a lot but with school taking up all my time I won't be able to get chapters out quick but I hope you all enjoy!

_ Ring! _

"Hurry class! Sit down quickly. I don't want to keep you guys held up for too long, you do still need to rehearse for your finals."

Hongjoong was standing outside his drama classroom, it was basically just a room without tables and chairs dedicated to the drama students to have room for rehearsals. He was staring in through the small window of the theatre door. Stackable chairs were rowed up in no more than four rows, it was a relatively normal-sized class of around 20 people. Students stood around the room, setting their bags away in the corner, talking to one another about undone homework, stressing over exams. 

Mr Kim was at the front gathering people from the back of the room to sit down in the seats as he grouped everyone towards the front of the room. He opened the door trying to not be seen by too many people or gather attention.

"Hey everyone, Hongjoong's here!"

Most people’s eyes were now focusing on him. Then the whispers began again and glares were thrown in Hongjoong direction. An all too familiar uneasy feeling building up in his stomach under the gaze of his classmates.

He dragged himself slowly towards the back seat of the room, throwing his bag onto a neighbouring seat as he sat and slouched down on his own. People began taking their seats, avoiding the red-haired boy as Mr Kim began speaking out to the class again.

"Alright, is anyone missing today?" Mr Kim said and received a chorus of 'no's.

"As most of you know already the Summer Finale will be soon next month which means we have a new plan to work on. Luckily this would be after your final exam performances so you won't have to worry about lacking rehearsal time. All of those who would like to audition are welcome along with anyone else. Do invite any of your other friends and classmates." Hongjoong began draining the sounds of Mr Kim’s voice out and looked out the nearest window. The older years would roam around at this hour freely while the rest of the school would be stuck indoors.

The breeze peacefully pushed past the great oak trees in the school courtyard. The sounds of the leaves rustling and the birds resting up in their nests and on branches. The season of bloom and beauty had begun to spring up around the school premises. Branches painted in pinks, reds and greens lined the pathing. Classrooms are getting somewhat bearable now that the chilly cold is passing.

"Joong...Hongjoong!" Hongjoong’s focus switched over from the window to San. His only friend here. In fact, San was the only one who knew and believed the truth, the truth about his brother.

Choi San has been friends with Hongjoong for about 6 years, they know everything about each other, Hongjoong would trust him with his life. He's the only moral support Hongjoong has ever had to help him going through school, excluding his family. Truth be told, San cared so much about everything that Hongjoong had been through. San had helped his mom and dad when things got hard at home, coming over and helping do the dishing, washing laundry.

"Joong, you going to audition this year?" San looked over at Hongjoong with eyes filled with excitement and joy.

"Maybe next year..." His hand rested on the red-haired boy’s neck as he gave him a reassuring smile. His fingers gently playing with the hair blanketing along his neck.

"Well, Hongjoong, would you like to run the auditions like always or would you like to join in with the Summer Finale this time?" Mr Kim called from the front of the stage, his voice projected far into the small theatre room. Everyone's heads turned their attention to Hongjoong, staring at him before whispering small words to each other.

"Mr Kim, he'll only make the Summer Finale a mess. What if he kills someone?!" A student's voice echoed out followed by the other student’s laughter.

"Silence!" Everyone went quiet.

"I've had enough of all this, whatever it is. Hongjoong, I've seen your potential and for the Summer Finale, you will work on stage. You, Kim Hongjoong, will be the leader of the Summer Finale!" Hongjoong was beyond confused and conflicted and his facial expression didn’t hide any of it.

"No, Mr Kim, it's fine," He said timidly, his mind racing with all the things that could go wrong if he was up on stage.

"Hongjoong you need to believe in yourself more and this is the perfect opportunity for you to break out your shell before college or 6th form. Now you will play the lead in this year's Summer Finale whether you like it or not. You will be proving everyone how amazing of a person you are." Hongjoong loves theatre, however, he was more of a backstage prep guy. He’d never been able to get on stage in front of others, with the constant fear that people won't ever give him a chance at performing from his school peers.

"Mr Kim. If you don't mind me asking but what are we doing for the Summer Finale?" San asked.

"Nice to see someone's interested." Mr Kim said, glancing over at Hongjoong. "Well, this year I thought why not use one of our own student's pieces of work." He continued, shifting his focus completely over to the short boy this time. Hongjoong had a strong feeling he wasn’t going to look forward to what was going to be said. "So not only will Hongjoong be playing the lead but he will also be the person who had the title to this creative performance. Why don't you tell us about your piece Hongjoong."

Once again, all the class was looking at him again. He stumbled out a few mumbles before speaking up but keeping his eyes downcast to his hands.

"It's about...um a boy who has no one to help him. And. H-he lost his only brother. So it’s the story of him getting over the death yeah, and um meeting someone special along the way who he develops a crush on. That person becomes their only source of true happiness, b-but it's a guy, it’s a guy and he’s scared no one would accept him and that his feelings won’t be reciprocated. It's called 'Recovery'..."

The rest of the class went silent, staring at the boy in annoyance without reason. Then there was a clap from beside him. Hongjoong shyly smiled up at San, appreciating the small gesture but soon went back to frowning and hung his head, playing with his fingers again.

"Well now then. Everyone get into your groups and start working on your performance for your final exams."

The rest of the class coated with silence as they shuffled around, stacking away chairs to start rehearsal. Hongjoong could feel the intense stares from the major thespians in his class, envious of his role.

The front doors swung open and someone rushed in.

"Mr Kim! There has been an incident in the canteen! You need to hurry!"

A younger boy, who Hongjoong had recognised to be Jongho, was standing between the doors with panic written all over him. It was evident that the small had been crying, with fresh tear stains marked upon his cheeks, Hongjoong knew that look all too well.

Mr Kim left the room and the moment the door closed the room erupted into chaos.

Hongjoong walked over to San after stacking his chair up, preparing to rehearse his duologues with the boy. He kept his head down and ignored all the chatter that had flooded the room as people began getting into character. He dumped his bag and jacket down next to San’s in the corner of the room before he was pulled up and pushed against the wall.

"Look at you! You don't deserve anything, think you’re big being chosen as the lead? Please, you’re so pathetic and gay. You think your brother's going to be glad seeing his young squirt snogging another guy's face off from heaven. You disgust me Hongjoong." 

Park Seonghwa, he was best friend’s with Hongjoong’s older brother however after the incident Seonghwa developed a blood boiling hate towards the shorter male. Hongjoong never questioned it, he let it happen, there was a reason behind Seonghwa’s hate.

"Leave us alone Hwa." San walked over to the pair, prying Seonghwa off of Hongjoong and shoving him away.

"Getting your boyfriend to help you now Joong?" His friends began to laugh hysterically.

_ Slap. _

The whole class stood in awe. SIlence, deathly silence. Everyone was shocked.

"Do you think that Haechan would want to see you hurting his younger brother!? What the fuck is wrong with you? Does it feed your pathetic ego knowing you’re hurting someone?" San yelled. 

"Keep to your level Choi, don't try to threaten me into anything." Seonghwa's voice dripped with venom. His gaze was underlined with rage. Jaw tense and hands by his sides and fisted.

"Don't you think that Haechan would be upset with you? Didn't he tell you to take care of Hongjoong as if he was your own brother?"

"When and who told you that?" Seonghwa's words were a bare whisper now but all still bitter and sharp. He was forward grabbing San’s collar and bringing their faces closer. But San didn’t back down.

Hongjoong already knew something was going to happen, and he wasn’t going to like it. His brain went into a sense of panic as a tear rolled down his cheek. Then another, and another.


	2. Chapter 2

Hongjoong sat down at the edge of his bed helping San with his wounds. Cleaning off bruises and scars with a small cotton ball and some alcohol, littering his body with plasters and bandages. Checking over and over for any major damage that may be present.

Both Seonghwa and San ended up being sent to isolation after the boys’ Drama lesson had finished, due to their fight in the middle of class. After the whole confrontation with Seonghwa, both San and Hongjoong had tried to move to a different section of the drama studio however Seonghwa continued to pester San about the whole situation. San had held up well for a while ignoring Seonghwa's nonsense, finally snapping when Seonghwa began to direct his hate towards Hongjoong again. 

"I told you not to do anything and now look at you. San, you had me worried sick when you didn't wake up in the nurses' office."

"I thought you liked bad boys." A cheeky grin played on San’s lips as he looked at Hongjoong, who was wrapping his leg’s bruises.

"Oh shush. You don't need to bully me about Hongjoong's preference in men now." Hongjoong had always had a soft spot for mysterious and edgy boys. Call him cliche. Motorbikes, leather jackets, piercing and all.

San smiled down at Hongjoong as he worked on tending his minor injuries. Hongjoong glanced up, caught off guard by the soft-loving gaze directed at him. Blushing, he smiled back before directing his attention back to wrapping more bandages.

Hongjoong was wholeheartedly upset having to see all the bruises San had received when all the boy wanted to do was to try to protect the shorter male

"I'll be right back. I need to piss!" Hongjoong nodded, helping San up off his bed and watched as he waddles out Hongjoong’s bedroom across the corridor trying to maintain his balance. Not that his legs were hurt that bad, he’d just been sat for over an hour in the same position and his legs were stiff.

Hongjoong lay down, spreading his arms and legs across his bed stretching, and let his thoughts wander. Mindlessly thinking about all the undone homework and revision assignments he still had to do. There wasn't long till school ended either. The summer break would be in about a month and a half right after all the GCSE exams had passed, then Hongjoong would be attending the extended 6th Form here for two years. He couldn't wait to leave that hell hole.

The door creaked open as San slowly walked in more naturally than when he walked out, closing it behind him, making his way over to the bed. He lay down beside the red-head with a small pout. Hongjoong pulled him closer, booping his nose causing a small giggle to escape San’s lips.

Hongjoong smiled.

"Your little giggle is so adorable."

"Shut up." San let out a little giggle as he pushed the older playfully but Hongjoong didn't miss the pink tint that dusted over the younger’s cheeks, which he found adorable.

"But seriously you shouldn't have put yourself into that situation. Look at all the pain you had to go through over this." He winced again as Hongjoong carefully straightened out his leg on the bed.

"Did you see that punch I got on his jaw though?" San turned to him with a cheeky smile, "Aren't you pwoud of me Joong?" The male bashed his eyelashes with a pout painting on his lips

"No," Hongjoong replied monotoned.

"Fine, next time you survive alone."

"Yeah, I'll show them." Hongjoong threw punches at the air. Hongjoong must admit that he's not the strongest person in his school but he has some muscle. Obviously, like pfft Hongjoong wouldn't want to be the kid that lost to a 5-year-old at the age of 9.

"Stop it, you look ridiculous." San, on the other hand, was 2nd strongest in the year group. He had a killer six-pack, Hongjoong could drool over it any day. He could lift ten times more than Hongjoong could and just was extremely fit. Honestly, it still surprises the older that San even asked to be friends with him in the first place. Even though he might look scary sometimes he is a huge softy.

"I could be stronger than you if I wanted to." Hongjoong had his hands on his hips, daringly staring at San.

The other smirked. His hands went to Hongjoong's hips as he pushed him down onto his bed. He was hovering only a few centimetres above the smaller, his tongue swiping over his plump lips wettening them before going back to a playful smirk.

Hongjoong blushed and looked away. San’s fingers pushed at Hongjoong's chin turning his gaze back up to San. He slowly leaned closer as his breath mixed with the petit boy’s. The blush on his cheeks had darkened, Hongjoong squeezed his eyes shut as he felt San move towards his ear.

San dropped onto the small boy, squeezing all the air in Hongjoong's lungs out. The two rolled over so that Hongjoong was lying with his head resting against his chest, the gentle beating of San’s heart helping the red-haired boy relax and enjoy the moment that he was in.

"I love you Hongjoong." San began running his fingers through his hair causing him to release the tension building up in his scalp. His fingers delicately wrapped around a few stands tugging at them ever so gently.

San rests his arm around Hongjoong's waist as if holding him in place as the shorter slowly began to drift into slumber, engulfed by the adoring scent of honey and the simple sound of his beating heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hongjoong woke up to the sun seeping through the curtains into his room blinding him slightly.

San was still fast asleep with his arms still wrapped tightly around the smaller’s waist and his head tucked deep in Joong’s neck, puffs of air would cascade down against the boy’s skin giving him a slight warmth. 

Hongjoong carefully turned around, his back facing San, and look up to the clock on his bedside table.

7:32 AM

"SAN!" Hongjoong screamed out and quickly began to smack San’s arm, trying to wake the taller boy up.

"Who's getting murdered?!" The other sat up distraught, flailing his arms around, half asleep.

"Us, if we don't hurry to school. We have school in..." Hongjoong glance back at his clock. 7:36, "Twenty four minutes!"

"Shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck!"

The following twenty minutes of Hongjoong’s day consisted of both him and San taking a hurried shower, brushing his teeth while changing into some clothes, packing his bag, running out the house with a piece of toast between his teeth and running out yelling goodbye to his mother with San right behind me.

The two had four minutes to get to school before the gates would close, which would result in them having to attend sixty-minute detentions for being late. Hongjoong could say he was doing his fair share of running today, note the fact that Hongjoong would never run. Never.

Luckily those four minutes gave them enough time to get to their form classes and register into school for the day.

\- 

The morning bell rang the moment Hongjoong had settled all his things down into his form class. Students chartered amongst their friends while they waited for fifteen minutes to pass. He sat in silence and when the bell rang Hongjoong pushed himself out his chair and towards the English Block.

He walked into his first class, English Literature, without San as the latter had Religious Studies. Yes, it is a compulsory class, it takes place twice a fortnight and honestly bored Hongjoong to death, but it's an easy pass.

Corridors buzzed with the drive of people getting to class. Hongjoong exited the main school building and strolled across the playground trying not to bump into anyone else on his way over to his literature class. The day had been going as expected for Hongjoong. That was until a loud yelling was heard going past him.

"Move out the way!" The school nurse wheeled a student in a wheelchair into the medical room. When Hongjoong had seen who the person in the chair was his throat went dry. He refused to believe what he saw, mainly because it seemed to be impossible to have happened. Kang Yeosang was being wheeled away, he became Seonghwa's second closest friend after his brother passed but Seonghwa will always consider Hongjoong’s brother as his best friend. So it was assumed that Seonghwa wouldn’t have let such a close friend of his get hurt, had the older finally met his match?

Hongjoong slowly started to make his way to English again after what he had just seen. Questions bubbled around his head and bugged him during most of his lesson. Why was Yeosang in a wheelchair? He looked knocked out and he had bruises along his arms. Did Seonghwa do that? No, he's not sick to the point he would do that, right?

"Homework for tonight will be put up and sent to all of you. I expect it done by the next lesson. If you are packed up you may leave."

Hongjoong began to put his book away and collecting his pens and pencils off the desk before walking out of the classroom. He had fifteen minutes of recess before the next lesson but as always the playground was full of other students, boys either sat at benches or playing basketball and girls talking amongst themselves some even playing alongside the boys.

Walking to the other side of the playground to where San was would have been near impossible, mainly because of the fact he would run into Seonghwa whenever he does and gets mocked and bullied for most his break if San couldn’t find him. However, this one miraculous time Seonghwa and his friends were nowhere to be seen so Hongjoong had been able to peacefully make his way over to San's general direction.

Now that he thinks about it, where would Seonghwa be? After one of his closest friends gets wheeled into the nurse's office, it would be expected to see him there along with him.

"Seonghwa, you little cunt get your ass back here!" Speak of the devil.

However, today he looked different. Almost as if his soul had been sucked out of him. His usual energetic yet deadly demeanour was replaced with an almost neutral shield. Seonghwa wasn't being himself. Along with the fact that his friend was running after him looking extremely angry.

"Seonghwa-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE MINGI!"

One thing leads to another and by the end of the 10-minute break, Seonghwa had instigated a fight with Mingi before passing out onto the concrete playground after having been hit too hard.

Hongjoong had never been so scared for his life than that moment. They didn't care about who was along the sides of this fight, all they wanted was to murder each other by how much hate they had in each other's eyes. It was like chickens fighting to assert dominance in the pecking order, doing anything to prove dominance to the point where they didn't care if blood was shed. It made him sick.

\- 

The rest of the day had gone by as if nothing had happened that morning. All Hongjoong’s classes had gone by perfectly fine, other than the constant flashbacks to the fight this morning, nothing was out of the ordinary for him. It was when Hongjoong was about to leave and go home that he got stopped and called to the nurse's office.

Hongjoong had no idea as to why he had been called but if it had anything to do with Seonghwa he was going to be very confused and leave without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

"He has been calling your name for the past ten minutes. We don't know what else to do and he isn't stopping any time soon either. "

\- 

Hongjoong seriously thinks moving school now would be a good idea. What sort of medical staff thought this was a good idea?

Seonghwa had his arm wrapped around Hongjoong’s waist as he slept on the bed in the nurse's office. The taller’s head was nestled into Hongjoong fluffy hair and in all honesty, Hongjoong felt like he was cheating on San, he wasn’t not enjoying this situation one bit. What would San think if he walked in right now and saw the two curled up like this? Hongjoong could smell Seonghwa’s cologne, it wasn’t even strong, probably because it’s the end of the day, but he could still smell it while his head was against Seonghwa’s chest.

"The fuck are you doing next to me."

Hongjoong turned his head and looked over to see Seonghwa rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, quickly moving his arm off from around Hongjoong’s waist. His hair stuck to his head from his sweat.

"You gonna answer?" His voice was raspy and it made Hongjoong feel all tingly inside. San would kill him if the other saw the smaller like this, getting all worked up over Seonghwa.

"W-well honestly. W-well...w-"

"God can you hurry up?". The blonde gasped out irritated. 

"I’m not uh completely sure but like, well the nurse said something uh about you like mumbling in your sleep and um they um called me here...yeah" The red hair quickly stuttered out, with an overload of um, uh and likes. Then he went quiet. "What happened earlier today Seonghwa?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Pain and anger started to dance around in the sleepy boy's eyes.

"Right um. Just wondering what happened after seeing your friend being wheeling into here earlier." Hongjoong sat up and brought his legs up resting his chin on his knees looking down at Seonghwa’s laying figure.

"Who, Yeosang?" Seonghwa said as he too sat up.

"Yeah, him."

"Nothing happened. He just was an idiot. Fucking deserved..." He said clenching his fists, his gaze was straight at the wall, it was obvious his thoughts were somewhat of a mess right now.

“O-oh.”

“Hongjoong fuck off before I beat the shit out of you.” Seonghwa had his head buried in his hands tugging at his hair.

“W-what did I do now?” Hongjoong was terrified, to say the least, beaten up without reason? No on Hongjoong’s to-do-list for today.

“You want to know what happened?! I’ll tell you!” The older was yelling at this point. “That cunt had to bring up the day your brother left. The day YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! Hongjoong I fucking hate you with the core of my being, you took away the one person who cared for me, the one guy that believed I’d make it in life. And now he’s gone. He’s gone...” Seonghwa had equated to a whisper by the end of the last sentence.

"I-I’ll get going." The younger got up. Tension in the air was suffocating and he was probably making it worse just by being there.

He hurriedly picked up his bag and hurried out the door, shutting is gentle as he made his way out towards the main gate. Hongjoong had made it out of the office before he was pulled back.

"You left your phone behind, twink." Seonghwa's let go of Hongjoong's wrist, handing him the device before grabbing the smaller by the arm and pulling him closer, "And anything that you saw in that room or heard in that room stays in that room. Got it?" The blonde whispered in his ear.

"I never kille-"

"Shut it. I don’t want to hear another word come out of your mouth. Just because you’re Haechan’s brother doesn’t mean anything to me." At that point, Hongjoong was losing his patience. Seonghwa has been horrible to him for years now, continuously wrongly accusing the younger of a crime he had been proven innocent for. Hongjoong was boiling with rage now.

Turning around, he began to walk away from the older and to the gate at the front of the school. He ignored the constant calls from Seonghwa walking with purpose to just leave. The frustration and pain that Hongjoong had built up were all slowly seeping through his cracked emotional walls and he knew if he didn't let this out slowly it would all come crashing down at once. 

No matter how hard I try to ignore all these emotions I've built up for people. It never leaves, no matter what I do and whatever I try. Nothing ends up working in Hongjoong's favour. I've always had to deal with being the throwaway, the trash, the neglected one and it honestly hurt so much when I realise how unfair the world is.

"Hongjoong, give me a fucking answer." Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong's shoulder turning the smaller around.

Slap.

"Don't touch me. Stop blaming me for something I never did! Seonghwa do you honestly think I would do that to Haechan, do you think I’d fucking go insane and hurt him. You weren’t the only one he made happy! I fucking miss him every day of my life, shut up, shut up, shut up! Don’t ever talk to me again!" Hongjoong had no idea why he had begun to break into tears but he did. Hongjoong quickly gathered his things, holding them close to himself and ran as if his life depended on it out of school. He didn't want to turn back and let Seonghwa see how weak Hongjoong was being. He was scared and didn't know what to do. Once he had made it a least a few blocks away from the school, he began to slow down but that didn't stop the tears that pooled in his eyes.

Hongjoong wandered around the local area until he walked into a small corner shop. 

Aged. Yeah, that was the right word. This corner shop has been here longer than Hongjoong has lived but that just makes it all the more special. Hongjoong's parents always took him here to grab a snack or drink before taking him to the park down the road when he was younger. He’s practically grown up around the shop, the shop keeper was a nice man named Mr Jung who was around his late 30s, he'd always talk about his son when he got the chance which Hongjoong thought was adorable. His son was only a year younger than Hongjoong from what he had been told but he had never met the younger during the years he’s been visiting.

"Um, do you need any help?" 

Hongjoong snapped out of his calming train of thoughts and looked up behind the cash register. This time it wasn't a friendly man but someone else. They looked like Mr Jung but much younger, so the Hongjoong was assuming this must be the well bragged about son.

"Oh, yes thank you. Do you mind helping me find the strawberry milk?"

"I could go check around the back for you."

"Yes, thank would be appreciated."

With that, the young boy walked off through a door behind him returning with a bottle of strawberry milk.

"Is that all?" He seemed slightly nervous, most definitely new to the whole shop running thing.

"Yes. If you don't mind me asking, are you Mr Jung's son?"

"Is it that obvious?" He looked away meekly, rubbing his neck as if that was helping the bloom of red that covered his cheeks and neck.

"Kind of but I've grown up around here, knowing Mr Jung, and he has the tendency to go off on rants about his son so don't be too surprised." The other gave Hongjoong an awkward smile, probably embarrassed at the mention of his dad praising him so openly. "Well, I'll get going, see you around!"

"Yeah, bye." 

At least something somewhat positive happened for Hongjoong that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont expect too much from me, im constantly swamped with balancing my social life and school. i hope you enjoy this chapter tho


	5. Chapter 5

Seonghwa's head was still pounding by the time he had gotten home that evening. He was still extremely tired despite the rest he got in the school nurse's office. Flashbacks from the day just played over and over in his mind. He knew he should apologise to Mingi soon and check up to see if Yeosang is okay, they didn’t do anything bad, well Mingi didn’t.

Seonghwa's thoughts were narrow and quick, the only thing he could think of at the moment was the hurt on Hongjoong's face. The way the younger’s eyes glossed over and his lip trembled, it hurt more than he wanted to admit, way more than he wanted to admit. The younger looks so much like his brother, Seonghwa hated having to see him around the school but during the small moment, he had with Hongjoong today just then, he felt a small amount of guilt.

_ "shut up, shut up, shut up! Don’t ever talk to me again!" _ The image of Hongjoong’s hurtful face was imprinted into Seonghwa’s mind, flashing across his vision whenever he closed his eyes. Seonghwa didn't try to stop the younger the second time he ran, instead, he walked back into the school’s nurse quarters with his brain feeling numb. Collecting his bags, he walked out of the building.

Who cares though? Seonghwa tried to get an answer out of Hongjoong and ended up with a slap to the face. Seonghwa didn’t care what happened to the other.

He made his quick journey home, got his keys out the closer he got to his house, opening the door and head straight to his room. Throwing his bag in the corner, he jumped into his bed to get some more sleep and ignoring the fact he should've probably changed out of his school uniform. Seonghwa lay in his bed for thirty minutes with no success of actually falling asleep. His head was hurting like crazy, he just wanted to go to sleep and rest it off but the pain pounding in his skull wasn't going to let that happen.

Realising he wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon, he got up. The blonde grabbed a hoodie and joggers out his closet and walked out of his room to the bathroom. He stripped out his uniform, folding it up knowing he'd be wearing it tomorrow. Stepping in, he turned on the water letting the warm stream massage his scalp as the rest cascaded down his face and shoulders. He just stood there, empty mind, enjoying the moment for a few minutes before he starts washing himself off.

For the first time all day, Seonghwa’s mind was clear, peaceful at last.

He stepped out the shower and dried off, slipping into the hoodie and joggers and carrying his uniform back into his room to hang up to wear for the next day.

He walked down to his living room, turning on the TV and deciding on rewatching one of his favourite animes. He pulled out his laptop and cast the episodes onto the flatscreen TV, laying down on the couch and getting comfortable, he hugged a pillow watching the show feeling nostalgic back to when he had originally found the show and how much he really enjoyed it when he first saw it. A few episodes in Seonghwa’s mother came through the door carrying a few boxes of pizza, walking into the living room, she gave Seonghwa a smile and a kiss on the forehead before setting the boxes down onto the coffee table before walking back to hang up her coat near the front door. The two decided they’d start dinner without Seonghwa’s father, who would've taken thirty more minutes to arrive from work. They continue to watch the anime, his mum would ask about school every now and then to which he'd say everything's going fine. His dad came in later and joined the two until late into the night. When he decided it was time he got some sleep, he wished his parents goodnight and walked up into his room.

The headache was still there but somewhat more tame now. Seonghwa pulled out his phone deciding it was time he apologised to Mingi.

Ma DrillA

hey mingi

what do u want?

i just want to say sorry

the way i acted was out of line

understandable if u don't accept this straight away

i shouldn't have gotten mad at you for just wanting to know why i looked so beat up after school

i was mad at that dickhead San and shouldn't have pushed that anger on you.

give me some time to think about and we'll see.

alright, yeah that's fair

is yeosang okay?

yeah

oh okay

i'll get going then

goodnight mingi

(seen)

Mingi was upset. It was obvious. The giant wasn’t someone to get mad easily and even now Seonghwa knew the latter wasn’t mad, just upset with his friend’s actions.

Seonghwa turned his phone off and lay down on his bed. The headache was indeed passing, just an irritating banging in the back of his head by now but it was just enough to annoy him as he tried going to sleep.

Sighing, he got up and walked back into the kitchen looking for some painkillers. He grabbed a bottle out the cabinet above the sink and filled a glass with water before taking the pill with a swing of the water. 

Seonghwa went to sleep easier after that, thankfully. He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a whole lot of messiness and he was not ready.

-

The last bell went off as he stepped out of his classroom and walked out the gate towards Mingi. Mingi was talking to the other again now, which he was extremely thankful for. The two agreed they would head over to Yeosang's place to check up on the injured boy and Seonghwa would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He did cause most his injures but a small part of Seonghwa still believed the other deserved most of them.

Mingi and Seonghwa walked in silence most the way there. The other knocked on the door and they were greeted by Yeosang's mother who welcomed them in with a smile that was just a bit too sweet for it to be real directed towards Seonghwa. Noted, Yeosang’s mother probably hates or is extremely upset with Seonghwa at the moment. They went up to the brunette’s room, again Mingi knocked earning a small "come in" as they walked in.

Seonghwa could tell things were going to be awkward between Yeosang and him.

Mingi walked over to the desk at the end of Yeosang's bed, pulled out the chair and sat on it with his one of his legs crossed over the other.

"Now, no one is leaving this room until both of you fix whatever is going on."


	6. Chapter 6

Hongjoong had begun to visit the small dainty corner shop more often, slowly getting to know Wooyoung. After he realised he hadn't introduced himself the first time they met he apologised over and over out of embarrassment, he probably looked like a creep when they first met.

The strawberry haired boy was on his way back home from school with San today and was planning on introducing San to the shop keeper’s son.

The prior month of school had been a whole lot of chaos with finals exams taking place. Whoever thought it was a good idea to get a bunch of 15 and 16-year-olds to memorise three years worth of school notes and do over 20 exams in just over a month at the end of their high school lives is an absolute idiot. Along with the fact these exams basically set them up for the rest of their lives.

Anyways, the past few weeks have been a pain, full of stressful nights full of revision and recall on topics that would be in exams, but they're over now. As a gift, all the schools across the country give the Year 11s a three-month-long summer break, which is double everyone else at school gets. Most of Hongjoong’s year group didn't have to come to school anymore, but the cast for the Summer Finale and the odd helping drama students still have a whole theatre performance to practise and perfect in under two months. 

Auditions were held a week after exams had ended. Most of the drama class had entered and of course, the best got the higher leader roles. Hongjoong was still absolutely terrified about performing on stage for the first time in over years. He'd only ever performed in the Nativity back when he was 6. It’s not like he had a major role either, he was the guiding star. However, what the red hair was even more scared about was who got the second lead role.

The script Hongjoong had written for the school musical was technically a romance. It was the story of two boys, Felix and Christopher, that slowly come to accept their feeling for each other and fight the discrimination they face from society. It's nothing out of this world, Hongjoong knows, but it was good enough to get him a passing grade and apparently good enough to be used as the school's performance this year. He didn't know how the school passed off with a whole performance dedicated to the hardships of people questioning sexuality but Hongjoong’s just going to take it as a compliment.

Adding to that, the teachers decided it would be a good idea to turn the performance into a musical so that the school could show off GCSE music students and those aspiring in hopes to make it more entertaining and fun compared to the sombre topics of the performance. However, all Hongjoong cared about was that he was going to have to sing. KIM HONGJOONG WAS GOING TO HAVE TO SING! He was ready to commit murder then and there when Mr Kim told him the news.

Stressful is an understatement.

"Hongjoong!" San and Hongjoong stepped into the small shop greeted by the loud voice of no one else other than Wooyoung. The silver-haired male had a giant smile across his face seeing his newfound friend.

"Hi, Woo. This is my friend I told you about, San." 

San smiled at Wooyoung, sticking his hand out for him to shake, "Hi, nice to meet you."

Wooyoung brought his hand up and the two started up some small talk, getting to slightly know each other while Hongjoong wandered around the small store picking up an assortment of snacks as well as some hair bleach and hair dye. San had spontaneously said he wanted to change the colour of his hair to blonde on their way home that evening with no reason and Hongjoong, being the self-proclaimed top tier hair-dyer he is, got the blessing of being blamed if anything looked bad.

"So who's dying their hair?" Woo looked over everything as he scanned it all and put it into a bag for the two.

"Sannie is! He's going to go blonde!" Hongjoong said cheerfully before jumped onto San's back and snuggled into his hair, kissing the top of his head before jumping off and getting money out to pay.

"Hongjoong was the one who said it would look nice on me," San said as he pulled the small male into a hug. 

"You're doing this because of that suggestion I gave you last week?" Hongjoong looked up at San, smiling up at him in wonder with wide eyes, kissing his cheek and went to grab the bag. 

"Ewww!" The two turned to see Wooyoung staring at the couple looking grossed out. Hongjoong froze, did he miss read Wooyoung as being someone who would accept him?

"Sorry is our 'gayness' a problem for you?" San looked angry. Hongjoong grabbed his arm looking at him, silently begging him not to do anything. He couldn’t let the other get into another fight, he didn’t want that happening ever again.

"Wait no, I just don't like public affection. Oh my god, please don’t think I’m a bigot." Wooyoung let out frantically. The boy felt disgusted with the idea of people thinking he was some close-minded idiot. Oh thank goodness, Hongjoong wasn't going to have to cut and cancel Wooyoung, yet. "I mean I've heard of gays that hate other gays but I'm not one of them, I'm just the bisexual that gets the pussy and busy." 

"I-...Wooyoung!" Honestly, the couple was left speechless. What was Hongjoong or San going to do with that information? Congratulate the other or be concerned the minor was talking about having sex.

"Wooyoung aren't you still 15..." San asked, somewhat concerned.

"Haha, I was joking, hopefully in the future though." Wooyoung?! 

Hongjoong looked at the boy with my mouth wide open in disbelief. San grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged the other out of the store, grabbing the bag off the counter.

"I- We'll see you later Wooyoung." Hongjoong chuckled leaving the store with San. They waved goodbye to Wooyoung and quickly walked over to the smaller’s house. 

Hongjoong was ecstatic to be able to help San dye his hair, he already knew the taller was going to look so good with blonde hair. He just knew it.

Hongjoong opened his front door, greeted by his mum and dad who were sitting in the living room. San and Hongjoong said hello to the older’s parents before heading to the bathroom and getting San a plastic bag to cover his clothes. 

"Remember, if this fucks up, you can't kill me." Hongjoong warned the other, putting on some gloves. He’s got some form of experience with hair dye, he does dye his hair all the time. Right now it's a strawberry red.

Hongjoong carefully massaged the bleach into San’s hair, making sure to cover all his hair properly and covered his head with a plastic bag. Hongjoong didn't want his head to be patchy, imagine how dumb the other would look during the school musical. 

"Okay, now we wait for the bleach, want to watch a movie?" He said, taking off his gloves and washing his hands. San nodded, getting up from the chair in the bathroom and taking off the make-shift bib he had on. 

"Thank you for all this babe." The taller wrapped his arms around Hongjoong’s torso from behind, smiling at him through the mirror. Hongjoong smiled back, letting out a giggling and playing with the other’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this chapter isnt that good but idk how to make it better,,it just doesn't feel right


End file.
